


Birthday Sex

by CatFrick



Series: My Hero - Universe [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Connected to Another Fic, Drunk Sex, M/M, of-age Tom Holland Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: If Wade had decided to take the opportunity thrust upon him in chapter 12 of My Hero.





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> You don't HAVE to read my fic to understand this, but check it out anyways!

 “My body is ready~” Peter cooed, drunkenly, crawling into Wade’s lap.

 

Wade cleared his throat, face red. “…Peter, you’re drunk, I shouldn’t take advantage of you.”

 

“You aren’t.” Peter whined. “I consent. I, Peter Parker, want Wade Wilson to fuck my ass—”

 

(It’s legit.)

[The author insists he’d consent, drunk or not.]

(That’s a green light, big guy.)

 

Wade sighed, giving in. “Come here baby boy.”

 

Their lips met in a messy kiss, Peter biting and licking Wade’s bottom lip. The older man groaned, pulling Peter closer so their chests were pressed together. He needed out of these clothes. Now.

 

Wade pushed back from the kiss a bit, and pulled his hoodie and shirt off in one smooth movement. Peter bit his lip, running his hands down Wade’s scarred, messed up chest.

“God you’re sexy.” He groaned, touching Wade’s tight abs. Wade stood up, hooking Peter’s legs around his waist. He took them to the bedroom, dropping Peter down on the bed. He giggled drunkenly as he bounced for a bit. The mercenary fumbled with his jeans, trying to get them off. Peter cut in and smoothly undid the button and zipper, pulling them down and joining them on the floor. He rested on his knees in front of Wade, kissing the bulge in his boxers.

 

“Fuck Peter-“ he groaned. “You—you don’t gotta-“

“I want to. Ever since I saw it… I wanted it in my mouth.” The brunette mumbled, grazing his teeth on the strained fabric. He pulled down the last bit separating him from Wade’s cock and took ahold of it. Wade kicked his clothing aside, fully naked in front of Peter as the younger man wrapped his lips around his hardening member.

 

He squeezed the base as his tongue ran over his slit, tasting salty pre-cum. God, it was huge. Peter cursed his gag reflex, but took as much as he could anyways. He could only fit half of Wade’s thick cock into his mouth before it was strained. He made a little whimper noise around the hardened flesh, making Wade groan deeply.

 

Peter noticed Wade’s hands hovering, not sure where to go, so he grabbed one and directed it to his hair. Thankfully, the mercenary understood and laced his fingers in Peter’s soft hair. The younger man moaned when his grip tightened, pulling him back.

 

“Fuck Peter, I’m gonna cum if you keep that up, get on the bed.” Wade ordered, voice thick with arousal. Peter nodded, scrambling onto the bed. He pushed the boxers off of his hips, and kicked them to the side. 

Wade stared, admiring Peter’s bright pink dick, and plump ass. “Fuck baby boy, you’re so perfect. I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk.”

 

Peter whined at his words, spreading his legs for Wade. He got up on the bed, between Peter’s legs. He found lube in the bedside table and slicked two of his fingers. He worked them inside of the younger man, prepping him quickly. As much as he wanted to listen to the sounds Peter made while getting fingered, he wanted to hear the real deal more.

 

“Wade—” Peter whined when the other man removed his fingers, but quickly shut up when he saw him coating his dick in lube. Oh fuck yeah.

 

“I’m about to fuck you, baby boy. You ready for the best birthday gift ever?” Wade purred in Peter’s ear, licking lightly at his neck.

 

Peter couldn’t form words, so he just nodded enthusiastically. Wade wanted to kiss him, so fucking bad, but he decided to wait till after they started, he wanted to hear Peter as he put it in. He focused instead, on leaving even more marks on the younger man’s pale neck, as he lined himself up.

With a confident thrust, he buried himself halfway inside immediately. 

 

Peter let out a choked moan, back arching with pleasure. “Oh god- oh fuck Wade, you’re huge—”

 

Wade smirked against his neck and slowly pushed the rest of the way in. The room was filled with the noise of Peter rambling little moans and complements and exclamations as he was penetrated fully. 

Wade was pleased to see that Peter was noisy during sex. He’s sure those little moans will soon be screams of pleasure. 

Once he was completely buried inside, he finally kissed Peter on his lips. It was messy, full of tongue and clicking teeth, but Wade would have it no other way.

 

He started moving during their kiss, at a teasingly slow pace. Peter whimpered, mumbling for him to move faster.

 

“Sorry baby boy, couldn’t hear that.” Wade smirked.

 

“F…Fuck me faster- please-“ he cried, clinging to Wade. He nodded, moving faster and making the bed creak beneath him. Oh fuck, he’s so tight—

 

Peter sobbed with drunken pleasure, pressing up to meet him. The sound of them fucking filled the room, hot skin on skin. Peter let out pretty little mewls and cries of pleasure—

 

“W-Wade- god I’m not gonna last long—” he whined. Wade gripped Peter’s ass, kneading it as he plowed into him. 

 

“Wanna cum for me baby boy? Wanna fucking cum?” Wade growled, voice deep and husky. Peter just whimpered. 

“Y-yes—yes Wade please-“ he sobbed. Wade gripped his weeping cock, jerking it in time with his trusts. Peter was practically screaming with pleasure as he approached his orgasm.

 

“W-Wade—Wade I love you-“ he sobbed as he suddenly came white stripes over his tummy. Wade groaned as Peter tightened around him. Those words—fuck those words pushed him to the edge. He pulled out last second do cum on Peters stomach as well. 

 

Once he rode out his orgasm, he laid next to Peter and pulled the younger man into his arms.

 

“…I’m not sure if I’m impressed, or embarrassed by how quick we both came.” Wade mumbled. Peter just giggled. “I’m a quick shot when I’m drunk.”

 

“Apparently it rubbed off on me.”

 

“Don’t worry baby. It was perfect.” Peter hummed, snuggling close. Then Wade remembered.

 

“Wait—you love me?” he asked, but Peter was already fast asleep. Oh well…. Maybe next time.

 


End file.
